


Oh, Ho, The Mistletoe

by WorldOfDemons



Series: Learning Lessons [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader needs some help putting up some mistletoe.  Part 8 of "Learning Lessons"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Ho, The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This one came out of no where! Not what I had planned, but hey - life happens. Hope this one lives up to everyone’s expectations and hope you enjoy my Christmas kick.

You stood in the doorway of your bedroom, dressed in your pajamas, waiting for Sam to pass by on his way to his own bedroom. He nodded at you as he passed and you latched onto his arm. Your socks made you slide as he pulled you along.

 

“Sam!” You laughed as he pulled you and you spun out in front of him. You threw your hands on his chest and stopped him.

 

“I need your help.” You said seriously, but your eyes still gleamed. You pulled hard at his arm, but he didn’t budge.

 

“Sam!” You whined playfully. He laughed at you and then followed you to your room. He stopped in the doorway as you grabbed something from your dresser. You stood in front of you and held your hand out, palm up. He plucked the small object from your hand. He held it right in front of your face.

 

“Mistletoe? Really?” He teased. You nodded excitedly.

“I need you to help me put it up.” He looked around your room.

 

“Where do you want me to hang it?” You pushed his hand above your head.

 

“Didn’t say hang it.” You stepped closer to him until you were standing right under the small sprig. You looked up at him through your lashes. You had only slept with Sam by himself once. He had been in control the last time, but you were ready to fight him this time. You inched closer until your chest was pushing against his.

 

“Aren’t you going to kiss me, Sam? We are under mistletoe.” You teased lightly. He hooked a finger under your chin and tipped your head up, his eyes going dark with lust. He dropped the mistletoe and your lips crashed together. You jumped slightly and wrapped your legs around his waist. His hands slipped under your ass as he held you up. He kicked your door closed and fell down on the bed. You tangled your hands into his hair and pulled sharply. You caught him by surprise and flipped him over. You grabbed his hands and shoved him above his head.

 

“My turn to be in control.” You said grinding your hips down on him. You leaned down and kissed him, biting harshly at his lip. You let his hands go and they came down to your waist, his fingers gripping your hard. You both battled as he tried to regain control, but you weren’t having it. He groaned as you nipped your way down his jaw and neck. You sat up and ran your hands down his chest. You pushed his shirt up his stomach and pushed it over his head. You let your fingers dance across the tan expanse of his chest. You slid down him until you were sitting on his thighs. You fiddled with the button of his jeans; you could feel his cock straining against the fabric.

 

“Want me to do something about this?” You teased as you palmed him slightly. Sam nodded slightly.

 

“You going to beg for it?” You asked. He smiled darkly and shook his head no. You smirked up at him.

 

“I bet I can change that.” You climbed off of him and ducked down, scooping up the branch of mistletoe. You moved back onto him and popped the button on his jeans. You pulled them off quickly and tugged down his boxers. Smiling, you grabbed the mistletoe and held it above his cock, which was standing at attention.

 

“How convenient.” You commented and Sam rolled his eyes as you leaned in and gently kissed the head of his cock. He whimpered as you wrapped your lips around his length. You wanted to smile at his groans as you started sucking up and down his cock. You looked up at him. He was biting hard on his lip; he was trying not to fuck your mouth. You pressed your hand against his hip reminding him that you were still in charge.

 

“Fuck, Y/N.” He groaned. He was getting close and you pulled off of him. You wrapped your hand around him and slid up and down maddeningly slow teasing him.

 

“What do you want, Sammy?” His head pushed further back into the pillow.

 

“Fuck,” He whispered. “I want to be inside you.” He groaned. You let go of him and tugged your shirt over your head. You had been dressed for bed so you hadn’t bothered with a bra.

 

“What’s the magic word?” You asked as you pulled your pajama bottoms off. He shook his head stubbornly. You hovered above him and slid just the tip of him in.

 

“You sure?” You asked before sinking down slightly. You saw him bit down on his lip trying not to admit defeat. You stopped moving.

 

“I want to fuck you so hard, Sam” You said lowly, his jaw clenched slightly.

 

“Ride you so fast, so hard. Let you stretch me out on your huge cock.” You watched him break slowly as he squeezed his eyes shut.

 

“Just say it, Sam. Just do it.” You breathed. His eyes snapped open as he broke.

 

“Fuck, Y/N,” He groaned. “Please! Okay, please just –“ he begged.

 

“That’s my boy.” You praised before slamming yourself down on his cock.

 

“Oh shit!” You groaned as you started bouncing on his cock. Sam’s hands came up to your hips and he helped you up and down.

 

“You know exactly what I want, don’t ya?” You said. You planted your hands on his chest and rode him faster.

“I need you hard and fast, hold nothing back.” You were breathing heavy by now. You gasped loudly as Sam moved quickly and flipped you over.

 

“Hard and fast?” He muttered darkly in your ear. He stilled deep inside you.

 

“I think I can handle that.” He said before resuming his breakneck pace. You moaned loudly as he fucked you, the mattress protesting loudly. You clawed at his back not caring about the marks you were surely leaving.

 

“That’s what you get,” He grunted, “for being a fucking tease.” He accentuated each word with a solid thrust. His thumb brushed against your clit and your hips bucked violently against him.

 

“You going to come?” He asked. You just whimpered against him and nodded.

 

“Beg.” He said simply.

 

“Please Sam.” You answered immediately. “Please let me come. Let me come all over your cock. Please.” He smiled down at you.

 

“So eager.” He muttered. “Come for me.” He said he pressed harder on your clit. You groaned loudly as you came hard, your nail digging into his shoulder. Sam’s head fell down to your shoulder as he came with you. His body pressed hard against you as he relaxed slightly. He rolled off of you, but carried you with him, your head pressed against his chest. You grimaced as your sweat soaked hair stuck to each other.

 

“So where did you want that mistletoe hung again?”


End file.
